Skip Beat: Is it really you?
by PiiXXiiEE
Summary: Kyoko has just got landed with another acting job! And the set is in her home town Kyoto. But her old home and memories aren't all thats there. Kyokos 'fairy tail prince' Corn/Kuon, returns as Kyoko's co-star! Leaving Ren in a less than desirable and awkward situation. Nothing is what it seems!
1. Chapter 1: Trouble with transport!

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SKIP BEAT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO YOSHIKA NAKAMURA AND OTHERS WHO HELPED PRODUCE IT AND ALL**

****_Authors Note**_**

_Heeeellooo! XD I have returned with yet another story for all you skip beat fans! I hve not read the manga so I onl know as far as the anime goes to so I hope you forgive any errors but above all else **ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

_**P.s. This is dedicated to Kurisutori618,my nee-chan ^_^ Not only was it her that introduced me to both anime and Skip Beat, but it was her idea that was the basis for this fanfic! This Fanfic is not just mine, it's hers as well! So ARIGATO NEE-CHAN! ^_^**_

_P.s.s. I am aware that Ren and Kuon are the same person, which is where the trouble starts because how can Kyoko's Co-star be Kuon when Ren is :P U'll just have tro find out. Also i apologize for the misake i made earlier of calling Moko, Mo. It uh, has been a very long time since I've seen the anime. ahaha ^.^' but I have corrected that mistake , as embarrasing as it was XD_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

The sun shone down on the large corporal LME building, a beacon for the shining stars of tomorrow-and their managers. Managers who work hard day and night to get their fresh talents to the very top of the entertainment business. Talents like Ren Tsuruga, LME's top actor and every girls dream guy. In one particular office sits Sawara, a happily married, middle aged man, well dressed with a crisp clean white top, black khaki's and short , combed back black hair. He is just one of the managers working at LME. He just finished a very important phone call, and put it back on the receiver before slouching back in his chair at his desk. He sighed, resting his hands behind his head. He leant forward and pressed the intercom bottom. A way of instant communication to the receptionists at the front desks several stories below.

"Please send Kyoko to my office immediately"

"Yes Mr Sawara" The professional yet friendly voice of the young receptionists came through clear on his side. "Oh, I see her right now actually. Kyoko! Over here!" Sawara could imagine the receptionist waving her over. "Kyoko, Mr Sawara wants to see you. I think you have another job" she said with a hint of excitement. Sawara swallowed a lump. How many times had he told her NOT to tell Kyoko WHY she was called to his office.

"WHAT!" screamed an ecstatic, excited voice. It was Kyoko's alright. There was NO mistaking that girl's enthusiasm. "REALLY! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE MR SAWARA!"

"N-no WAIT! PLEASE DON'T RUN INTO MY-!" The door swung open with a scary amount of force that shook the room and Mr Sawara fell completely back on his chair. "office" he muttered, finishing his sentence. It was for that very reason he preferred to have Kyoko in the office before he told her she had a job. He peered over the desk cautiously. Sure enough, she was standing at the door, disheveled and out of breath wearing her pink, jumpsuit Love-Me uniform. Her stylishly short, light auburn hair was even messier than usual. It took a mere 3 seconds to reach his office. A new record.

"Please Kyoko, before you do anything else, take a seat" he said resting his head on his desk exasperatedly. Kyoko finally got her breath back and did as he said. He picked up his chair and fixed himself up before taking a seat and sighing. She was wearing her pink jump suit Love-Me uniform. She sat across from him, perfectly still, and perfectly focused. You could always tell when she was. She'd have this particular frown that said two things. '_I will do my best and nothing but my best' and 'KILL SHOTARO_!' He leant his elbows on his desk with his hands together in front of his mouth.

"I just had a call Kyoko from a fresh director, looking for his first big break and she thinks you can help her-" "_And pause for effect" _he thought "by playing the leading lady" He looked down at his desk, then back at Kyoko who eyes were literally shimmering. She was about to cry from happiness. Her, Kyoko Mogami was getting ANOTHER big role! "_If I keep going at this rate, I'll be a star in no time!" _Sawara could literally see the sparkling aura surrounding her. "_I'll be able to buy all those cosmetics and beautiful dresses-and CRUSH SHOTARO!" _Her head started swimming with images of Shotaro worshipping her, begging her to forgive him. And just like that, her aura turned dark and scary. Sawara would never stop being grateful that he was not this girls target for revenge. She was nothing if not scary, as well as sweet and compassionate. She's indefinable!

"Kyoko please, focus" Kyoko snapped out of her lovely, Shotaro crushing daydream and Sawara had her full attention again.

"You'll be working along side a relatively new actor with a lot of promise like you. Kyoko, you know how the industry works. The brightest star gets noticed, so use this opportunity to shine your brightest and outshine all the others"

"Yes sir!" She saluted.

"Good. The director wants to meet all the actors in half hour just for everyone to get to know each other, run over the script etc. It's quite a long way away so your gonna need a ride. It is VITAL you get there. Your performance off screen is just as important as your performance on screen" Kyoko stopped silent for a second.

"But, I don't have a car. Uh…Mr Sawara…could you drive me there?"

"I'm sorry Kyoko, but I have a full schedule today. You'll have to ask someone else. _"It's fine Kyoko, you'll find someone to give you a ride. Not everyone can be busy" _she thought trying to convince herself. Kyoko stood up abruptly and bowed respectfully.

"That's ok Mr Sawara. Thank you very much!" Kyoko turned and ran out the door.

"_Moko!. Moko should be able to help me. I have to find her fast" _Kyoko ran through the corridors, skidding to multiple stops to ask people of they had see Moko, but everybody denied seeing her. Kyoko kept running till she reached the front desks.

"Quick! I need to know if Moko came in today! Is she still here?" she asked the two receptionists.

"Uh, give us a second and we'll check" one said nervously. The keyboard went clack continuously as the receptionist promptly pulled up the log in records for today.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, it doesn't seem like she checked in today"

"WHAT!" she yelled gob smacked. She turned and slid down against the desk till she was leaning against it on the ground.

"Moko, where are you?" she cried theatrically. Suddenly something fell out of her pocket. It was her cell phone. Of course! She could always call Moko. Kyoko picked up the cell phone grinning happily. Hope had been restored! She speed dialed Moko's number and waited anxiously as her cell phone continued to ring.

"Hello Kyoko. What do you want?" asked an unenthusiastic female voice.

"I just a got another job Mo isn't that awesome!"

"Wow! Good for you Kyoko. Now…why is it you're calling again?" Moko coughed unexpectedly

"Huh? Oh right! The directors having all the cast meet in half an hour and I need a ride. Could you take me Moko? Please? Pleeeeaase!"

"Sorry Kyoko. I'm sick. Doctor says I need a day at home. I'm sure someone else can drive you there"

"What! Mo you're sick! Are you ok! Do you have a fever! Make sure you keep warm! A-and drink lots of fluids!" "_Waaaah! Moko's sick! She's not feeling well! Poor Moko!"_

"KYOKO!" yelled Moko on the other line. She suddenly broke into a small coughing fit. "Kyoko don't worry bout me, I'll be fine by tomorrow! Sheesh. But you don't have much time so stop talking and FIND YOURSELF A RIDE ALREADY!" Kyoko held her phone away from her ear, stunned into silence for a moment.

"Y-your right" she chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry Moko. You get some rest now. I'm gonna keep looking. Bye!" With that Kyoko hung up and sighed. She slid down the desk again and slouched. Now who would take her! Kyoko started giving up hope again when a certain smart, elegant looking man with long, brown parted fringe and glasses walked into the lobby.

"YASHIRO!" Kyoko exclaimed loudly. She was immediately on her feet and ran to Yashiro. Her savour! Yashiro would take her there! He was always so nice!

"Yashiro! Please take me to an important meeting. Pleeeasse!" she said begging.

"Uh, sorry Kyoko" he apologized sheepishly. "I have a very important meeting with a director who wants some talent advice" And Kyoko felt the familiar crush of disappointment, and she got theatrically teary again.

"Uh-Im sorry Kyoko! Really I am"

"No that's ok. Cant be helped" she said dragging herself away.

"What's all the commotion?" came a familiar, deep voice that always seemed to send shivers down Kyoko's spine. Kyoko looked back to see that Ren was standing behind them.

"Oh! Ren! Perfect timing!" declared Yashiro. A familiar, sneaky gleam shone behind his glasses. "Turns out Kyoko is in dire need of a lift to an important meeting. Your free aren't you?" Yashiro pushed Ren to Kyoko's side with a wide grin. Ren tried to object but Yashiro didn't give him a chance.

"Of course you are, I'm your manager! I know your schedule inside and out! Well good luck" he said rushing away. Kyoko blinked twice, coming to grips with the fact that it would be Ren who would be driving her there. She groaned internally.

"_Why him?" _she wondered helplessly. She didn't have any other choice. She hung her head and mumbled "Can you please drive me to a meeting Tsuruga-san?" Ren pretended to think about this for a moment. He'd drive her there, but only because it didn't look like any one else could. Being alone with Kyoko was, a little dangerous. When ever he was alone with her he got these urges to just hold her close and tell her how he really felt about her. That he loved her. But telling her that meant running the risk of her shutting him off from her…permanently.

"Fine" he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "But you owe me" he said seriously. Kyoko stopped silent. He was right! One good deed deserved another! "_Now to think of how I can repay Ren, uh, Tsuruga. Hm, maybe I can get him chocolates. No, to cliché. Wat about hair gel? Lots of men wear hair gel" _Kyoko suddenly pictured Ren with punky, styled hair. "_No definitely not his style. He would never use hair gel. Hmmm. Oh! Maybe Yashiro will know what I can get him! I'll ask him later_" Ren knew that Kyoko was trying to come up with a gift she deemed worthy of repaying him just by looking at her face. She was staring off into the distance, muttering quietly. He sighed. She hadn't realized he was joking.

"You do know I'm joking right?"

"Eh?" Kyoko stopped suddenly, as it started to click that Ren had only been joking and she laughed sheepishly. "Oh!" Ren smiled, laughing on the inside.

"Well let's go" Kyoko followed Ren outside to where his sleek black Porsche was parked. Kyoko couldn't help but smile happily as she hopped in to the front passenger seat whilst Ren sat in the drivers seat on the other side. He turned the ignition and the car reared to life. He put his foot gently on the accelerator, turned out on to the highway and continued driving.

"So what's this important meeting you have?" Ren asked casually.

"I got another job! Isn't that great! And apparently it's as the lead lady. The director wants all the actors to meet before we officially start shooting. I think this is a test though to see who's really dedicated. Why else why he decide to have the meeting so soon after notifying the actors!" Ren smiled, trying to hide how proud and happy he was for her.

"That's good news. One more question, where is the meeting?" Kyoko spoke but no words came out as she realized that she never asked Mr Sawara _where _the meeting was.

"HOOIII! TURN THE CAR ARRROUNND!"


	2. Chapter 2: It's been so long

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SKIP BEAT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO YOSHIKA NAKAMURA AND OTHERS WHO HELPED PRODUCE IT AND ALL**

_**Authors Note**_

_Sweet! Got several reviews already! Thanx a bunch guys! ^_^ If any of yous have read my Spirited away fanfic then u KNOW how much i LOVE REVIEWS XD _

_**Kurisutori618:** EVERYONE! OVER HERE! THIS IS MY NEE-CHAN AND MY PARTNER IN CRIME ON THIS FANFIC! Say hi Nee-Chan! XD SHE IS THE REASON THIS FANFIC EVEN EXSISTS! Also she makes sure I get things right like keeping the chrecters themselves and everything. ARIGATO NEE-CHAN. Sorry to embarass u like this ^_^ glad u approve._

**_Anon:_**_ Glad to know u like it! Hope u will keep following and enjoy! Oh and sorry about the mistake with calling moko-mo. That has been corrected XD_

_**Sumi031885:** Haha yea sorry bout that mistake ^.^' its been corrected. I hope u enjoy and keep following this story!_

_I apologize again for getting something else wrong -.- But thanks to Happymeday and BrizzyBabber i have now corrected the details concerning how Kyoko meet Kuon_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_1 Week Ago_

_A firm knock came from the elegant, sturdy wooden door of the pent house of a five star hotel. It was open plan with a large, classy but modern lounge that opened into a kitchen right around the corner. A flat screen Tv hung on the wall with a stylish leather couch up against the opposite wall. A large glass sliding door allowed lots of sunlight to enter the room and seem spacious. It opened up to a large wooden deck decorated with well kept plants, a few tiki torches, a barbeque and a table big enough for eight-ten people. A special cover could be pulled around the deck to shelter people if it was raining. _

_A certain blonde haired, fine featured womanizer pop-star from Kyoto sat slouched on the couch listening to the radio. Sho Fuwa always liked to browse the local media to see who was praising him. The radio station he was listening to was talking about him earlier, but all they were talking about now was some upcoming film that was about to start shooting in Kyoto. The director was a new one and hoping for her first big break. It was called Summer Dream or something cheesy like that._

"_One of the actress rumored to be in the movie is actually from Kyoto!" said one of the hosts. "She's not exactly famous but she's starting to get more media attention lately. Especially after her performance in the Tsukogimori remake" Sho's ears immediately perked up. "If I'm correct her name is Kyoko Magomi" The name stuck out like a swan flying amongst a flock of swallows. Sho clenched his fist tightly. "_No way! She has another deal! And she's getting mentioned on one of MY Stations! This is bad_" he thought. Suddenly the door to the pent house slammed open! A pretty young girl with a straight cut fringe and long, sleek black hair looked down at Sho, glowering._

"_I've been knocking on that door for five minutes now? Why didn't you answer?" she said in an almost whiny, upset manner. _

"_Sorry, I was…distracted" he said solemnly. He suddenly turned on his charm. "I was to busy thinking about you" He smiled his most flirtatious smile. Of course Mimori, Sho's number one fan, failed to notice his eyes avert to her breasts. To him, they were one of her more attractive features. Mimori giggled._

"_Of course you were! And that's why I brought a little present for you Sho" she said winking, and poking his chest. Sho merely started changing the radio he was listening to, doubting that she actually got him a worthy gift._

"_Oh? And what exactly did you get me this time?" he asked bored. Mimori smiled slyly._

"_I got you this" She pulled out a black, leather bound book and dropped it on his lap. Sho stared at it, annoyed. Was she even trying to get him a good present this time?_

"_I don't need a diary" he said bluntly _

"_Just open it Sho! I know you'll like it" The slyness in Mimori's voiced had him intrigued. He unclipped the strap, opened it up and frowned. There was someone else's writing in it!_

"_Mimori, not only did you get me a diary, but you got me a used diary" he was about to through it aside when he took one last look at it. The handwriting was undeniably familiar. He'd know it anywhere. It was Kyoko's!_

"_M-Mimori…did you just bring me Kyoko's old diary?" he asked astonished. How on earth did she even manage to get it? Mimori smiled sweetly and nodded. _

"_Read it Sho. You'll find it very interesting" Sho thought about this for a second._

"_What could I possibly find interesting in _her _diary?I Its probably filled with paragraphs about how great I am!"_

"_Well, yes you are but, she doesn't just mention you" Sho's ego bubble popped._

"_What?"_

"_Weeeell, You know how you mentioned Kyoko would disappear at times when she was little?" Mimori asked innocently. Sho could be scary when his ego was hurt._

"_Yea? So what?"_

"_Well apparently, she would sneak of into the forest and meet her "Fairy-tail prince" when ever she was sad. She calls him Corn but he mentions him having an accent so I think it's meant to be Kuon. Its not exactly a comon name but its the only one that could be mistaken for Corn. She even did an impressive drawing of him" "_Fairy-tail prince?'That's just like her" _thought Sho._

"_I fail to see how this is any benefit to me" Sho yawned, bored._

"_Just listen Sho" she said as cute as possible. "Kuon was her dearest childhood friend. Someone I'd dare say she admires over even that nasty _Ren Tsuruga" _That name hit Sho like bricks, and a cruel smile crept across his face._

"_Over Ren Tsuruga you say?" Sho leant in close to Mimori so their faces were merely centimeters apart, causing her face to turn beetroot red._

"_Sweet, beautiful, genius Mimori, tell me everything you know"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kyoko walked down the gravel path outlined by tall, lush green trees, and towards a tall shrine like building ahead. It was a nice quite place. The director did well choosing this spot for a meeting. There would be no distractions here. Kyoto was generally quaint anyway. Kyoko sighed. Of all the places the set had to be…it was Kyoto, her home town. There were so many memories here. More sour ones than sweet. There would be more sweet ones if the bastard Shotaro hadn't used her the way he did! She used to treasure those memories here with him. Now they only haunt her, and fuel her desire for revenge against Sho!

Kyoko's thoughts were interrupted as her hourly alarm went off on her watch. She picked up the pace. Remarkably, she had made it on time! It was lucky the director suddenly changed the meeting time to 11:00, giving her a bit more time to get there. It wasn't just luck either, it was thanks to Ren. Her memory flashed back to when she asked him to drive her there. "_Fine. But you owe me_" he had said. Of course Kyoko hadn't picked up it was a joke until he said. Joke or not, Kyoko still wanted to get something for him to say thanks. She'd think about that later though. Kyoko didn't know that she had more than just the ride to thank Ren for. He pulled some strings and managed to get hold of the director, and asked to give Kyoko more time.

Kyoko speed up the pace and the building continued to grow rapidly bigger.

"_It's a miracle I made it in time. Especially when we had to turn around and go back to get the location from Mr Sawara" _she thought sheepishly. Both Ren and Mr Sawara had scolded her.

"_Really Kyoko, that's just unprofessional. It's just like you to forget to ask _where _the meeting was" _Ren had said. Of course Kyoko was so busy mooping at her mistake and unprofessionalism that she failed to see Rens bemused smile.

"_Such a rookie mistake. I'll never get any where like this" _she had muttered. Ren sighed. Would she ever stop beating herself up?

"_I tried to tell you before you ran out the office Kyoko!" _It was the first thing Sawara said as soon as Kyoko stepped back into his office. He didn't even need to ask why she was back.

Kyoko sighed as she neared the shrine like building. She didn't intend to make a mistake like that again. She was just glad she made it in time. She walked up the steps of the front porch and stopped before opening on the door. There was a lot of noise coming from the inside. By the sounds of it, there were a lot of people. It just sounded like a whole bunch of boring chatter though. Kyoko took a deep breath, and opened the door. The door opened up to what would usually be a nearly completely empty room with a slide door on the left wall and right wall, clean waxed floor and perhaps a shrine for prayer the north wall. The doors on the right wall opened up to a beautiful garden outside, with the trees of a small forest bordering it.

Today however, the place was crowded with all sorts of people. All of which were complete strangers to Kyoko. Several buffet tables were elegantly set up with a white cloth hanging over it, against the left wall. White and yellow streamers hung from the ceiling. Couches were lined up against the wall with tables set up in front. The tables were decent sized so they didn't take up to much room and were also covered with white cloths with golden embroidery. Outside circular tables were set up with umbrella's to shelter the people from the sun. Kyoko sweat dropped. The director really had gone all out.  
"A happy cast means good results I guess" Kyoko muttered. Still, she couldn't help but gaze around in awe. A young, tall woman, with lush chestnut brown hair tied up in bun and a long fringe brushed to the side, smiled and waved to Kyoko from across the room, beckoning her to come over. She wore ruby red lipstick, a white sleeveless blouse tucked into a tight, knee length black skirt, and black, heeled boots. Kyoko walked over to the pretty, fine featured lady with black sunglasses resting on the top of her head.

"You must be Kyoko! Yes of course you are! Your Love-Me uniform says it all!" The young lady laughed heartily. "My names Yukari. I'm the director" she said extending her hand. Kyoko was still a bit dazed by the whole thing, but shook Yukari's hand all the same. "I gotta say, you were really something in Tsukigomori! Originally I was going to cast you as someone else, but I did a little research and saw some of the other work you've done and decided you had to be my lead girl! You're a fresh of breath air!"

"Ah, isn't the expression 'a breath of fresh air?" Yukari blinked twice, confused for a second before laughing.

"Right you are! How silly of me! I get so jumbled up when I'm excited!" Yukari laughed sheepishly. Kyoko sweat dropped, dumbfounded. This was her director? She smiled. She seemed really nice! Yukari put her arm around Kyoko, surprising her.

"So Kyoko, see any one you know?"

"I don't think I know anyone here" Kyoko admitted sheepishly.

"Really? Well that's a shame" said Yukari disappointed. Kyoko looked around the room again. Her eye's fell upon a man with straight, layered light blonde hair and an arched fringe brushed to the side, similar to Rens. He was staring right at her, smiling and leaning against the door way that lead out to the garden. He wore dark denim jeans and a light tan shirt with a black vest over the top of it and dark brown canvas shoes. Her heart went thump. Something was familiar about him, like he steeped out of a dream, but which one? His gentle smile tugged at her memory. He seemed to know her. "_No, it couldn't be"_ As if to answer her question, the young man held up a stone that shimmered blue in the sunlight. It was identical to Kyoko's most prized possession, her shining, shimmering blue corn stone. "Corn" she muttered

"Well have to change that!" said Yukari, not noticing Kyoko's attention was else where. "Lets see. Oh! I know! I'll introduce you some of the other cast! Come with me Kyoko" Yukari smiled and looked down at Kyoko…at least, where Kyoko should've been. She saw Kyoko in her pink Love-Me uniform make her way through the crowd and head outside to the garden. "Guess she saw someone she knew after all" Yukari sweat dropped.

"_Corn! Where'd you go!" _Kyoko wondered, entering the garden. She looked for a moment before spotting him again, leaning against a tree at the edge of the garden. He smiled at her again, before disappearing behind the tree. Kyoko rushed through the crowd, not taking his eyes of the tree where Kuon just was. "_Corn! If it's you, why are you walking away from me!" _she wondered desperately. She reached the tree at the end of the garden, but Kuon was not there. She looked back into the garden first, but he was not there. So she scanned the forest that lay ahead of her instead. She saw something blue glimmer in the distance.

"_The corn stone!" _Kyoko started running towards the glimmer. It started to move though, always keeping the same distance away from her and sometimes moving to the left or right. But Kyoko kept following it. "Corn! Show yourself" she yelled desperately. "I know your there!" Suddenly, Kyoko found herself in a clearing with an all to familiar river running through it. The clearing was littered with pebbles. Pebbles she had pretended was food with Corn. She hoped he would be standing there at the river bank, the same way he had when she first meet him. She had run into the clearing crying. He was so kind to her. Her first real friend. Just the memory of him helped make things bearable.

Kyoko stopped running, trying to catch her breathe and stepped in the clearing a little. She looked around for the glint, or anything that might give him away.

"Corn!" she yelled. "Where are you!" All that replied back was her echo. "Corn?" She walked a little more beside the glistening river, following it and calling out several more times. Kyoko stopped suddenly. This was insane. She was chasing after a childhood dream. Corn had left for fairy land when she was a child. Hell she wasn't even sure if she believed in things such as fairies any more. But one thing she was certain of, was that Corn _was_ real. She hadn't made him up. Her blue corn stone was proof of that. Kyoko knelt down on the river bank, rocking back and forth on her heel. She brought out her corn stone from her pocket and whispered into it "Corn. Where are you right now?"

"I'm right here" Kyoko looked up in suprise. The sun shone brightly behind the light, blonde haired man, casting a white aura around him the same way it had done when she first meet him. She looked up at him in awe. It was him. It was really him. He bent down a little and extended his hand to her. She took it gently and he helped her up.

"It's really you" she said smiling happily. She couldnt help but giggle. "You look so grown up now Corn"

"So do you" he said releasing his grip on her. "Oh, and it's actually Kuon, not Corn" he said chuckling. A thought suddenly struck her.

"Corn, I mean Kuon…how is it you're here?" she asked solemnly. Kuon looked down, as if guilty.

"About that. I have to confess something" Kyoko swallowed a lump, worried about what it might be.

"You know, how you thought I was a fairy prince when we first meet?" Kyoko nodded. She couldn't forget. She had such warm memories with him. "Well, I guess it's kind of obvious but, I lied back then. I'm sorry Kyoko" Kyoko wasn't all to sure how to react.

"Then where did you really leave to?" she asked.

"My family were only here for a holiday at that time, and also I had a movie to shoot. But you seemed to like the idea of me being a fairy prince so much I couldn't' bring myself to tell you I was really nothing special"

"So, you were an actor back then to?"

"Yea. But I got out of the business not long after I left. It wasn't till recently that I returned, but with the stage name Yumito Takanori" Kuon's face became more solemn.

"Kyoko, you're the only one who knows my real name. Please, kept it a secret" Kyoko stood staring at the ground.

"Why did you tell me I couldn't write to you? I missed you so much"

"Because you lived here in Kyoto. Do you remember how I had an accent? That's because I came from overseas. Your letters never would've made it over. They get lost all the time during travel and you would've been waiting for a letter that never would've come"

"I see" was all Kyoko managed to say.

"Kyoko, I hope you understand. And, I'm sorry I'm not your fairy prince" Kyoko looked up at him and smiled.

"Who you are doesn't change the fact that you're Kuon, my closest friend" Kyoko held up her corn stone. "And that I finally get to see you again" Kuon pulled her into a friendly hug, startling Kyoko, but she didn't resist. After all, it was Kuon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ren Tsuruga sat enjoying a nice cup of tea at the LME cafeteria. Yashiro sat across from him, scowling. "_Ren Tsuruga, how many times do I have to get you and Kyoko alone together before you tell her how you feel?" _he wondered

"Why are you looking me like that?" Ren asked calmly.

"Hmm? Looking at you like what?" asked Yashiro playing innocent.

"You're glaring at me"

"Was I? Sorry I didn't notice" Yashiro laughed sheepishly. "I was just deep in thought"

"Right" Ren remarked sarcastically. He pulled out his cell phone to check the time. He flipped it open and blinked, surprised and a little worried. He had 7 missed calls from Kyoko. He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. Suddenly his phone started ringing in his hand. The caller-Id said it was Kyoko. He stood up, pressed the answer button and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered, surprised. "Kyoko I've got about 7 missed calls from you. What's going on?"

"Tsuruga-san! You wont believe what happened earlier" Kyoko's voice sounded wavy and hoarse, almost as if she'd been crying.

"Kyoko…have you been crying?" he asked, trying slightly to mask his concern.

"Uh, sort've, but not because I'm sad. The complete opposite actually!"

"Ok? That's good?" he said confused.

"Tsuruga-san…I'm so happy! He's come back! I never thought I'd see him again but I have! And he's co-staring with me in the movie!" Ren swallowed a lump in his throat. Who had come back that made Kyoko so happy that she'd be near tears?

"Who's come back Kyoko?" He was almost afraid of the answer. The only thing he heard next was a name, that pierced his brain like a bullet.

"Kuon! Kuons returned. He's the one who gave me 'corn'" Ren was speechless, his heart racing and he felt paralyzed. "Isn't that great Tsuruga-san! He, he was so kind to me" Ren heard the affection and admiration clear in her voice.  
Kyoko waited for a moment but heard nothing on the other side of the phone. "Tsuruga-san, you there?" The phone suddenly slipped out of Rens hand, and smashed on the ground. The phone lay on the hard floor in one piece, with a few scratches and the battery and back of the phone separated. Rens hand fell to his side. All Kyoko heard on her side was a long beep, indicating they had been disconnected.

"Eh? Tsuruga-san?" she wondered aloud. "_What happened? Oh well. I had better get back to the uh, meeting. If that's what you wanna call it" _thought Kyoko. It was more like a party.

Yashiro watched Ren, concerned. He completely froze up, letting his cell phone slip out of his hand. That's never happened before. "Ren, what's happened?" he asked. But he didn't answer. "Ren, is Kyoko ok?"

"She's-fine" Ren's words sounded forced.

"Then why aren't you?" Yashiro muttered. But Ren heard.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" he said, smiling his biggest, most dazzling smile ever. Yashiro pulled his chair away from the table, distancing himself from Ren. Kyoko and he knew that his pleasant smiles were only a cover up for his anger, and right now, Yashiro had never seen a bigger or more dazzling smile on Rens face. He had never seen Ren this mad or upset before. Ren Picked up his cell phone and placed it on the table. He wouldn't stop smiling.

"Yashiro, I just remembered I left something at home that's very important. Can you please see that my phone is working fine and return it to me later. Much later" Yashiro nodded nervously, as Ren turned and walked away. As soon as Ren turned away, his face dropped completley and he hurried to his car. He needed some time alone, and the sooner he got home the better.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

_OK yea so um, about said "Kuon" wearing an outfit wen he first meet Kyoko, I apologize if thats incorrect but I cant think of any other reason for her to think he was a fairy prince. But if bugs people and is diffintly incorrect then i will gladly change that little detail. I apologize for any other flaws to. Im going to read the Manga so I have everything nailed and no flaws or incorrect details cause i know how annoying that can be :S_


	3. Chapter 3: Game Plan

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SKIP BEAT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO YOSHIKA NAKAMURA AND OTHERS WHO HELPED PRODUCE IT AND ALL**

****AUTHORS NOTE**  
Weeeee! Im back from Hiatus! :'D and it feels so good to be back! I've missed this story, even if I had only done 2 chapter so far XD I'll probably edit this 2morrow but atm im way tired so I hope u don't mind ^^' I hope u guys approve of this chapter! Especially after i kept u waiting for so long! Which I sincerely apologize for btw. Anyways enjoy, review and I'll c ya next chapter! *collapses***

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Multiple horn blasts filled the air as a sleek black Porsche speed swiftly but easily through the busy, cloudy streets of Tokyo, its destination seemingly unknown. Ren Tsuruga didn't really care where he was headed; all he knew was that he needed to get out. He could feel it almost. That deep darkness he sealed away so long ago. The name 'Kuon Hizuri' spun around in his head like exploding dynamite, fragments of his past revealed with each explosion. The car swerved a bit, and another blasting honk of a car horn brought him back to reality, and he swerved, missing an oncoming car. He pulled over suddenly, his tires screeching. The car stopped and Ren rested his head in his hands, his dark brown hair shadowing his deep chocolate eyes. _"Kuon! Kuons returned. He's the one who gave me 'corn'" _Kyoko's light cheery voice rang in his head. He should call her. Calling her back was the first thing he should've done after he dropped his phone. "_That's an imposter Kyoko! He's dangerous! Stay away from him!" _is what he should've said. Of course, there's no way he could say that without being a complete hypocrite. Because the real Kuon, well, he was a lot more dangerous than some imposter could ever be. Not to mention that saying such a thing would require an explanation. An explanation that meant revealing that _he _was the real Kuon. And that was something he could never do.  
His phone started to shake and ring in his pocket, and without even lifting his head off the steering wheel, Ren slowly took out the spare phone, flicked it open and held it to his ear. Ever since Yashiro blackmailed him using his cellphone, Ren had taken precautionary measures and got a backup.

"Hello?" he answered monotonously.

"**Ren?" **came a deep surprised voice. It was the LME president, Lory Takarada_. _**"This is Ren isn't it?"**

"Huh? Yes, it is"

"**I didn't recognize your voice for a moment. You sound like someone just died. That's not very professional Ren" **he scolded. **"What if it was a phone call from an important director wanting to ask you to play an important part? How are they supposed to believe you'd be enthused with a tone like that?"**

"I'm sorry president, it won't happen again" he said, with a slight amount of tone returning to his voice. The president sighed.

"**Ren. Return to LME now. I want to see you in my office. Yashiro told me about your odd behavior and think we need to talk**_" "There's nothing to talk about" _is what he wanted to say, but this wasn't some problem with acting or his feelings for Kyoko. It was the impersonation of a person he had left in past. A side of him he had sealed away.

"_Ren? Are you there?"_

"Yes. I'm here"

"_Good. I want to see you in my office within the hour_" Ren had no energy to object, and even if he did, he wouldn't have had the chance as the director hung up without another word, making it obvious that no was not an option. Ren sighed, sat up, turned the ignition key and turned around back towards the LME building.

* * *

The quietness of the second floor made Kyoko's sigh echo slightly. This was the fifth time she had tried Ren since their connection was mysteriously cut a few hours ago. It made Kyoko a bit uneasy and she did her best to prevent herself from jumping to ludicrous conclusions and panicking. But that was a little to late as she wondered incessantly over two things. Firstly, she wondered if Ren was Ok, and then she thought about the possibility of him being mad at her, and that really scared her. Kyoko could picture his face already, his dark scary scowl that would've skewered her many times in the past if looks could kill. _"You have'nt done anything wrong" _she tried reminding herself nervously. _"He's not mad. He has no reason to be...right? At least not at you" _

"I found you!" a cheery male voice declared suddenly, his voice echoing through the empty upstairs hallway. Kyoko squealed, spinning around in surprise to see Kuon peering around the corner at the stairs

"Oh Kuon. It's just you" She let out a sigh of relief. He approached her with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a friendly smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? Everyone else is downstairs" he asked. Kyoko just chuckled sheepishly.

"I was just calling a friend"

"Oh? May I ask what about?" he politely inquired.

"Oh uh, I was just letting them know how things were going. He was kind enough to drop me here after all" she said nervously. _"I couldn't possibly admit that I called him because I was so excited that to finally see him again_

"Oh really? So who is this amazingly kind man?" Kuon asked playfully, giving Kyoko a slight nudge.

"Mr Tsuruga!" she answered happily. As soon as his name left Kyoko's mouth, Kuon stood unmoving as if frozen in time, his expression one of hidden, dark surprise as he seemed to be swallowed in his own thoughts. Kyoko stepped back surprised. She heard a familiar whisper in the air.

"_**I can feel it" **_her tiny grudge muttered gleefully. _**"Such a wonderfully dark aura!"**_ Without averting her gaze from Kuon, Kyoko swatted her grudge away and lightly pocked him nervously in the shoulder.

"K-Kuon? You ok?" He blinked in surprise, snapping out of his thoughts and his usual carefree smile crossed his face instantly.

"Y-yea" he stammered, scratching behind his head sheepishly. "Sorry but, you wouldn't happen to be talking about _Ren _Tsuruga would you? _The _Ren Tsuruga? Acting sensation?"

"Huh? Yea I am! Are you a fan?" Kyoko asked enthusiastically. It was only brief, but Kyoko thought she saw a cold smile cross Kuons face before it melted quickly into his usual one.

"Of Course! Do you think you could introduce us sometime?" Kyokos eye's shone with enthusiastic glee and joy! What a wonderful idea! Wouldn't it be fantastic if they became good friends? Kyoko's mind swam with the idea.

"Of course I'll introduce you! I'd be happy to!" she declared.

"Great! Well-" The tune of a ringing cellphone filled the air of the normally quiet hallway, and Kuon swiftly brought out his phone from his pocket and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"Kuon looked nervous suddenly as the person spoke, and he stole a quick glance a Kyoko as he turned, and more importantly the phone, away from her. "This will just take a minute" he said apologetically as he put a few meters of distance between them. Kyoko didn't intend to listen in or anything, but the hallway was so quiet it was hard not to at least catch some words.

"Wh..!? Didn't . ..y not .. c... me when I'm ac... .. Kuon!? W... .. Kyoko f... ..t? Then ...t? Y... ...n wo... be ...ned!" There was a pause. "Yea d..'. ….y ..eryt... is ….. as …..ed**.** She …..'. …... a thing.**"** Another pause. "Yea . kn..**.** Don't w..., I ...'t ..il**.** I ..te Ren .s ...h .. ..u do. Even th... he .. m. .cou..." He paused, glancing back at Kyoko. "I f... ...da bad a... using Ky... .ik. …. ...ugh**.** ... seemed .. keen .. …... to see … …..**. **Yea ..'.. meet …..**. **… … then**." **Kuon hung up promptly, slipping his phone in to his vest pocket. Kyoko barley had time to try piece together the conversation or worry before he started appraoching.

"Sorry about that" he smiled. "Hey Kyoko, what do you say we go out somewhere to eat after this?"

* * *

Twice that day Ren Tsuruga had turned his car around and headed back to LME. A habit that was already tedious. He didn't even know why he bothered to agree to see the LME president. Especially when all he'd been doing for the first five minutes was silently sipping his tea, sitting on the sofa opposite him. It gave Ren plenty of time to admire the decor of the room, mixed carefully with modern roman influences and old English. The large arched windows gave a particularly breathtaking view of the darkening evening sky. The subtle eccentricity of the large decorative room reflected its owner.  
Ren smiled his usual charming smile.

"You look quite occupied Takarada-san, so I'll just let myself out" he offered, hoping to slip. He really wasn't looking forward to discussing today's events.

"Sit" he commanded, as Ren began to stand. He placed his china cup gently on the glass coffee table. "Ren. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he prodded gently.

"I assure you everything is fine" Lory just sighed exasperatedly.

"Ren you and I know both know that's not true" He paused, thinking back to earlier memories he shared with Ren. "You can lie to the rest of the world Ren but not to me. What ever it is, you can tell me. I'm sure it's nothing we cant sort out" There was only heavy silence as Ren remained quite, his facade fallen as well as his gaze. "Ren I know secrets about you no one else does, and I've kept every single one of them, including your real identity as Kuon. What ever is happening you can trust me. You know that" Ren's hands clenched tight on his lap.

"I'm not sure...how long we can keep that secret" he muttered lowly, but Lory heard what he said clearly.

"What do you mean?" he asked solemnly. Ren hesitated again. "Ren. What do you mean?"

"Kyoko called me today at her new movie briefing and said 'Kuon's returned'" Their was a hitch in Lory's breath and he could see the slight tremble as Ren continued. "'He's the one who gave me corn' she said. She, was so happy she was in tears pior...to the call"

"Ren, this is serious. We need to consider reporting this to the authorities. I kno-"

"NO!" Ren's sudden objection took both himself and Lory by surprise. "I-I mean no" he said correcting his tone. "If we do that then, that means Kyoko will find out _I _was the Kuon from her childhood" Ren rested his head wearily in his hands. "She'd never forgive me. Every image she has of her precious Kuon would be shattered" Lory looked at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" he quizzed.

"Kyoko and I, we've meet before in the past" he admitted. "I was about thirteen, she was nine I think. I was there briefly for a holiday in Kyoto and I went exploring the local forest" Ren found himself smiling as those warm memories flooded forward and brought him into a shallow reverie. "I was by a river and she came bursting in to the clearing crying. I don't know why but she mistook me for a fairy prince and thought my name was Corn" Ren couldn't help a slight chuckle. "I didn't have it in me to tell her I was really nothing special so I went along with it. I wasn't there for very long, but during that time Kyoko and I became lifetime friends. You don't forget about lifetime friends and...I never did. When I left I gave her a blue stone that she named after me, and I told her it was magic, that it would absorb all her sadness" He closed his eyes and the picture in his head became even clearer. The picture of her holding it up to the sun and seeing it change color, and the look of bewilderment and wonder that filled her sweet, innocent face.

"She looked so sad when I told her I had to leave that I couldn't help but give it to her. It had a lot of sentimental value to me to yet, I gave it to a girl who I had spent little time in comparison to my other friends. I never expected to see her again, but when I saw the stone she dropped, and the pure smile she gave when she got it back, I recognized her instantly" Ren sighed. "I cant tell her. Not only will she be furious that I never told her the truth, but it wasn't a famous actors son she had meet back then, it was a fairy prince named Corn" he paused, his expression darkening. "And, I cant risk her finding out the real Kuon" _"The side of me I sealed away" _"That would shatter her image of 'Corn' completely...and maybe shatter a piece of her in the processes" Ren looked up at the president when a moment passed by with nothing happening. Instead of seeing a solemn LME president trying to come up with a reasonable solution, he saw a man with watery eyes and a face full of pity like someone pinning over a sad love story. Ren sweat dropped and sighed. He didn't know why he expected any different. The president was always a sucker for potentially romantic tales.

"I think I've talked enough" he said standing.

"W-Wait! We still need to talk about what to do!" declared the President, snapping out of his pinning. He returned to his solemn self, reaching for a cigar in the box on the table, lighting and taking a puff.

"I see why your concerned" he said after exhaling. "But this is no small problem we're talking about. We're talking about impersonation Ren. A _very_ serious crime and a _very_ serious matter that we can't take lightly"

"I know. But-" He paused, his face almost brightening "just...let me get all the pieces together Takarada-san, then I can deicde what to do with them. Let me figure out who the imposter really is and what his motives are. Then, we can decide on the best course of action" Takarada exhaled another stream of smoke.

"Ren, this isn't a game. This imposter could be dangerous. A threat. And the longer this remains unchecked, the more chance he has to do some damage. Not to mention your an actor. You can't just go sneaking around, playing spy"

"I understand what your saying Takarada-san...but please, let me handle this for now" Lory looked at Ren long and hard. There was a familiar spark in his eye that he recognized, and knew that meant Ren would succeed. But their was a different edge to spark...to that look. It seemed more...menacing in some indescribable way. Lory couldn't help a light smirk.

"I have one condition Ren. You don't do this alone. You let me help you" Ren looked at him in surprise for a moment, then smiled appreciatively.

"Alright" he said. "I accept"

"Alright then. We-" Lory was stopped mid sentence when his old English styled cellphone started ringing, and he flipped it open, bringing it to his ear. Ren watched as a sly smile crept across face, as the person on the receiving end spoke.

"**Err, Hello Takarada-san, its Mogami. Erm...have you seen Tsuruga-san by any chance? I called him earlier today but the connection was suddenly cut off" **Lory grinned from ear to ear, as Ren glared at him, warning him not to tell her he was there. As much as Lory wanted to, he respected Ren's wish.

"No I'm afraid I haven't. Have you tried asking Yashiro?" He gave Ren a spoil-sport look, saying that he ruined his fun.

"**I did once but he didn't pick up"**

"Oh don't worry Mogami-san, I'm sure you'll see him around"

"**Y-Yea. Im sure he's fine!"** she said trying to convince herself. "**Well, thank anyway Takarada-san. Have a good night!"**

"You too Mogami-san! Good night!" he said cheerily as she hung up. Feelings things had been settled for now, Ren stood up and bowed respectfully, said farewell then left the room, using the elevator to take him all the way down to the car park below ground level. It was time he meet up with Yashiro and discussed tomorrows schedule.  
He stepped out the elevator and headed across the lot towards his car, when an unfamiliar one drove past, then stopped suddenly a few meters in front of him. It was a sleek dark green jeep and Ren starred in surprise as the door swung open on the passenger side, and Kyoko stepped out waving at him happily. Ren felt his heart go thud and his stomach drop as she paused suddenly and went round to the drivers side. This couldn't be good. No matter how hard he tried, Ren couldn't fully the mask the shock and horror as she dragged a blonde haired man playfully out of the car and into view. Ren knew instantly who this man was, or, who he was meant to be. He was meant to be Kuon.

He was meant to be him.


	4. Chapter 4: First Contact

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH SKIP BEAT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO YOSHIKA NAKAMURA AND OTHERS WHO HELPED PRODUCE IT AND ALL**

****AUTHORS NOTE**Oh yea! I've finished. another chapter! *celebration dance* WOO! This chapter came to me ALOT easier than the last one. I hope the next one does to ^^' Gotta admit, I'm quite nervous. I'd hate to write something Skip beat fans don't agree with o.o Anyways enjoy and REVIEW! If its worth the read, its worth the review :3**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

It was odd, looking at someone who was you, yet not you. It was both unnerving as well as aggravating on many levels. As Kyoko approached with this other man a few strides behind, Ren had to admit that the imposter was doing a pretty good job impersonating him looks wise, or at least what he would've looked like if he hadn't changed identity…but what about his personality? How much did this imposter know about the _real_ Kuons personality?

Kyoko had her back turned to 'Kuon' as she approached Ren, giving him a chance to briefly lock gaze with the phony. The phony looked as startled as he did for a moment, before a familiar smirk crept across his face. _ Familiar? _But why? There's no chance he could possibly know the imposter…was there?  
Ren suddenly felt even more uneasy, if that were possible, as images of his dark past flooded his head momentarily. Was his past finally catching up with him?

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko chirped happily standing in front of him, her hands behind her back secretively. "What happened earlier? The connection suddenly cut off" She took a step back warily, raising her arms in defense. "Y-Your not mad are you?" Ren put on his gentlemanly smile so that she wouldn't worry, forgetting, as always, that Kyoko could see right through it. So it had the reverse effect.

"Of course not Kyoko! I just dropped my phone on accident is all" Kyoko squealed nervously in her head, shuffling back a bit until she accidentally bumped into something behind her. Something tall and well built and blonde. Kuon! She had forgotten all about him for a moment.

"So Kyoko, what are you doing here?" Ren inquired. Kyoko stared at him warily and cautiously, hesitant to say anything that he could use as amo against her. "Kyoko, I'm really not mad at you. You can tell me what your doing here" he prodded gently. He smiled again but this time, it wasn't the fake gentlemanly one, but a simple smile that made Kyoko relax a little. She shoved her hands out in front of her, presenting him with a sealed bento. His surprised gaze went between Kyoko and the bento as she glared at him accusingly.

"Yashiro-san told me earlier that you hadn't eaten breakfast today and your lunch was tiny. So I made you some food that you can heat easily, so you can eat it when ever" He took the bento almost cautiously, noting the irritated look in her eyes. "No skipping out on meals anymore! You need to take better care of yourself!" she scolded, and Ren couldn't suppress the sheepish smile that crept across his face. It made him much more happy then he let on to be scolded by her and receive a bento. It meant she cared. For a moment, that idea or thought made him happy, before he remembered reality wasn't so sweet, and suddenly his smile was a lot more strained. To strained. It turned into the gentlemanly smile that Kyoko knew so well out of habit, and she backed away as he politely accepted and thanked her for the bento.

"Well uh, We'll just leave now" she said nervously, tugging on Kuon's sleeve. _"he's definitly mad!" _she thought "You seem busy"

"Hold on Kyoko, you haven't introduced me to your friend!" Rens smiled seemed to sparkle even more. "That's awfully rude" he said bending down to match her gaze, and she saw the familiar playful but menacing glint in his eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Yea Kyoko! I did tell you I was a fan of Ren Tsuruga. You were gonna introduce us right?" Kyoko turned around to look up Kuon and nearly squealed in fright. He also wore a dazzling, fake gentlemanly smile! She felt like she was trapped between to smiling lions ready to chew her up.

"E-Erm, K-Kuon this is Tsuruga-san, my senpai who I respect and admire" She said nervously stepping to the side of them both. "Ts-Tsuruga-san, this is Kuon, a very special childhood friend of mine" Kuon was the first to extend his hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Ren Tsuruga. Im such a big fan" He gave Ren a look that only he could interpret. An ever so slightly twisted smile with a look of defiance mixed with hatred, knowing and a challenge. Yes Ren heard the silent challenge being issued loud and clear, and as he took Kuon's hand, he himself gave a smile that Kyoko had never seen before. It was dark, it was twisted, and it was cruel.

"C_**an you feel it?" **_a voice echoed gleefully in her ear. "_**It's such a deliciously dark aura!" **_ The grudge Kyoko buzzed around her head joyously, but Kyoko herself merely observed Ren and Kuon's handshake with was that smile that Ren had just shown? It was like none other she had seen, especially not from him. It sent a slight shiver down her spine.

"So how do you know Kyoko?" Ren quizzed. He had his fake, shinning smile on again but this time, there was that familiar cruel gleam in his eye that Kyoko had been suscepcted to herself in the past. She always thought she was the only one unfortunate enough to see that gaze.

"I meet her while I was on holiday in Kyoto" Kuon answered confidently

"Oh really? Please, elaborate. It sounds like such an interesting tale!" Ren said folding his arms.

"She came running in to the forest clearing by the river crying. She, thought I was a fairy prince" he admitted a little sheepishly

"Really? How like Kyoko!"Ren chuckled with his dazzling smile. But Kyoko knew better. "_Whats with this animosity?"_ she wondered. "What else do you know about her? It's been a while since you've seen her after all" Kyoko suddenly started to feel a little self aware. _"__Why does it feel like Ren is quizzing him? About me?"_

"I think we've taken up enough of your time Tsuruga-san, so we'll just be on our way" she said pushing Kuon nervously towards his vehicle.

"Oh but I was just getting to know him Kyoko! Don't you want me to get to know your friends?" he asked, with his gaze clearly directed at her.

"Err no no! It's not that! It's just, we're really busy to! Gotta get going!" She continued herding Kuon to the car and he hopped in the drivers seat as she got in the passenger side and shut the door. The engine revved to life with one turn of the ignition.

"See you later Tsuruga-san!" she called as the dark green jeep turned around and drove out of the parking lot.

Ren watched it leave, his gaze never shifting off it till it was out of sight. His brief encounter with the imposter hadn't given him nearly enough info to crack this case, but the one thing Ren knew for sure, was that the imposter knew his real identity as Kuon Hizuri, and that confirmed Ren's earlier suspicion.

The Imposter was someone he knew in the past.

* * *

The dark green jeep eased along the the busy motorway with the city as bright at night than it was during the day. Tokyo was still bustling with activity and noise, but the ride was quiet. Kyoko sat in the passenger side deep in thought, her mind swimming as she tried to make sense of what just transpired. In particular, she remembered that dark smile. She had never seen Ren give such a frightening smile before and didn't even know he was capable of such a look. It was almost like, it wasn't him for a brief moment but someone else wearing his face.  
She stole a glance up at Kuon who seemed focused on driving. And then there was issue two. The animosity between Kuon and Tsuruga-san. She was almost sure she hadn't been imagining it. It was so tense it was kinda hard to miss. It felt as if they had known each other in the past as well somehow and still had unresolved tension. But that was impossible-right? She stole another glance at Kuon and couldn't help but accidentally glare a little. Why did he act that way towards Ren? Why did it feel like he was hiding something?  
"Something wrong Kyoko?" he asked simply, not taking his eyes of the road. Her gaze lowered.

"Im worried about Tsuruga-san" she stated. "It's not like him to act like that"

"Heh, maybe he's jealous his Kouhai has a new best friend?" he teased playfully, but Kyoko gaped at him like he said something ludicrous.

"Eeeeeh!? Why on earth would that matter to Tsuruga-san!? I'm just his kouhai!" Kuon merely chuckled .

"If that's what you wanna tell yourself" Kyoko almost looked at him tearily.

"Kuon, are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not!" he said quickly to try amend the situation. "But if I ever do, it's only cause I love you" he said playfully. But it didn't matter how he said it, Kyoko would've acted the same every time.

"Don't say such disgusting things! Do you want me to be cursed!?" she said horrified. He simply looked at her, surprised at her outburst as she began staring out the window.

"You've changed Kyoko" he said smiling gently. "Back when I first met you, love seemed like the most wonderful thing in the world to you" He waited for her to respond. "What happened?" he asked cautiously, sensing he was close to treading on a land mine.

"I grew wiser" she said simply, stall gazing out the window. Kuon glanced her crestfallen expression and turned right in to the carpark of the nearest food outlet. It was a simple, quaint food restaurant buzzing with people but for now it would do.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko quizzed as he started to park the car in the tiny lot.

"I told you earlier I was gonna buy you something to eat didn't I? It's not much but I figured you would be hungry" He chuckled slightly. "You spent all that time cooking food for Tsuruga-san that you didn't make any for yourself"

"But-but! You've already driven me around today and agreed to help me find Tsuruga-san, I can't ask you to do anymore!" she protested,

"Don't worry about it Kyoko! Its my treat to treat you" he smiled. He hopped out of the drivers seat before she could respond, went round to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"I insist Kyoko" he said smiling and gesturing for her to hop out. The old her might've blushed at the slight gentlemanly gesture. Within ten minutes, they had made their way inside, ordered some food and found themselves a seat. Kuon thought about her earlier reaction when he said he loved her jokingly.

"Kyoko…what happened?" he asked sadly. "What made you change your view on love so much?" Kyoko almost choked on the hamburger she was eating.

"Its not something you need to concern yourself with'" she said darkly.

"Kyoko it's me!" he smiled brightly. "You can tell me anything. I really…I really would like to know" Kyoko looked at him hesitantly for a second, before she placed her hamburger on the table and her gaze fell a little. She wouldn't want to risk throwing it at the first person who reminded her of _him._

"Kuon…do you remember Sho? I spoke about him a lot remember? He was the boy who's family owned the inn"

"Oh" Kuon said simply, and there was almost a hint of slight annoyance in his voice. "Him. Yes I remember you speaking about him quite fondly" Kyoko paused, trying to contain her anger as she replayed the events in her head.

"Sho fulfilled his dream of becoming a star"

"Really? So the pop star named Sho is really the same one you know?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Knew" Kyoko corrected quickly. "I used to know him. I even moved to Tokyo with him and worked three part time jobs to help him realize his dream. He wouldn't have gotten anywhere without me" Kuon lent in a little, his interest peaking further.

"Really?"

"Yea. I...gave up everything for him" Her fists clenched tightly. "But then I found out that he had just been using me all along as his house keeper and maid. That's all I meant to him, after all our years of being friends" It was then that Kuon glimpsed the true anger and hatred that Kyoko housed, as well as the pain it reflected. He could see it all in her eyes and twisted smile as she said "So I vowed revenge by becoming a bigger star than him. Then I would make him bow before me and grovel at my feet" She smiled happily at such thoughts as they filled her head, and her dark aura was almost physically visible. Kuon stared in surprise for a moment, before he burst out laughing. He could only begin to imagine the thoughts filling Kyoko's head. She just stared at him though as his laughing snapped her out of her Sho crushing fantasies.

"Kuon are you laughing at me? I'd expect that from Tsuruga-san maybe but not you" she said teary eyed

"Don't worry Kyoko, I'm laughing with you, not at you" he said clutching his side. "I can imagine the look on Sho's face when you become a bigger star than him and its hilarious! I hope I'm there to see it the day it happens!" Kyoko looked at him in surprise for a moment and started laughing herself. It was infectious after all. It wasn't just that but it made Kyoko unbelievably happy to have someone laugh with her about it. Ren might if it wasn't for the simple fact that he didn't even like her thinking of Sho. But right then, Kyoko was happy just to be sitting at a food restaurant, eating hamburgers and chips with Kuon, her childhood friend. To be honest, it all seemed a little dreamlike. She never thought she would ever see him again. He may not have been a real fairy prince but it was more than enough to be able to see and talk to him again.

"I've missed you Kuon" she said quietly without thinking. She covered her mouth in embarrassment once she realized what she said, and more importantly, how it sounded. "S-Sorry!" she stammered. _"How could I say such a disgusting thing!?" _she wondered horrified at herself, but Kuon smiled sweetly at her in return.

"I've missed you too Kyoko"

* * *

The dark green jeep speed along the motorway, it's driver the only person in the car. He seemed oddly focused for someone merely driving. That's because his driving wasn't all he was focusing on. He had dropped Kyoko home not to long ago and his thoughts settled on the days events. They first drifted to Ren. No. Not Ren. Ren was a stranger to him. No the person he saw today was someone else. The person he saw was Kuon. The _real _Kuon of course. Only he could give such a bone chilling grin. He hadn't been fazed back when he saw it, but now that he had time to think about it, he almost second guessed himself and wondered if he should quit while he was ahead. Who ever saw that smile of his always ended up in a bad shape. He shook that thought out of his head quickly. He wasn't impersonating Kuon for nothing. Or at least Kyoko's version of Kuon. She'd weep if she knew the real one, and how much he changed from the one she knew in her childhood. Besides, he already started this act, so he may as well see it through to the end. He pulled over in front of a five star hotel the size of a skyscraper as his phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Hello?" he said bringing it to his ear.

"**Hello Yumito!" **The cheeriness in Sho's voice was disturbing. As well as irritating. "**So, tell me today's events. I want details" **His eye twitched. What right did Sho have to demand that he tell him, in detail, what happened that day? And in such a friendly manner no less! He sighed.

"Nothing particularly fascinating happened" he claimed. "It pretty much went as planned"

"**I still want to know what happened. In detail"**

"Fine. I'm right outside the hotel. I'll be up in a moment" He hung up, not giving Sho a chance to say another word. The pretty boy, and by pretty boy he meant seemingly spineless, was irritating. He could spot a sheltered person a mile away and Sho was definitely a sheltered person and probably spoilt. It wouldn't take five minutes to beat the crap out of him. Luckily for Sho, Yumito felt it wasn't worth the trouble. He made his way into the lobby which clearly reflected the hotels rating with its large open space, clean tiled floors, decorative plants and paintings with the occasional table set up with white linen table cloth. He walked right across the lobby to an elevator on the other side. He tapped his foot impatiently as he pressed the elevator button and waited for it to come down. He stepped in side and within a few moments, he was standing in front of the Pent house door. Yumito didn't bother to knock, and instead walked right in to the suite with something loud popping right by his face. It was a party popper, and he was now covered in irritating bright streamers, thanks to the small framed Mimori girl beside him, who he glared at annoyed.

"Congratulations Yumito. You fooled Kyoko" Sho declared jubilantly from his relaxed seat on the sofa. "Now we just have to keep this up long enough and I'll be the number one celebrity in Japan!" he laughed egotistically.

"If your going to pop something for a celebration, it should be champagne, not frigging streamers. Just how old are you anyway?" Yumito asked exasperated.

"Oh the streamers were Mimori's idea"

"Th-They weren't!" she protested.

"Oh?" Sho said getting up and approaching. He cupped Mimoris cheek gently, causing her to blush as he looked at her sadly. "Are you calling me a liar Mimori?" She shook her head fervently.

"Sho would never lie!" Yumito couldn't help but smirk at the poor girl. It was almost sad. She clearly adored Sho and was under his spell, failing to notice that he was only using her and was more often, little more than a nuisance to him.

"Mimori, why do you bother with this wanna be? You should go for someone more real! Like me" Yumito teased, bumping Sho to the side and flirtatiously twirling a lock of Mimori's hair. "What do you say?"

"Sh-Sho! H-He's flirting with me! Why aren't you stopping him!?" she complained.

"Its not my job to stop guys from flirting with you" he said flopping back down on the sofa.

"B-But!" she stammered helplessly. Yumito burst in to a loud laughter.

"No wonder you keep her around Sho! She gets flustered so easily its almost funny!" Mimori gawked at him in disbelief. The nerve of this guy! He was making fun of her!? "Don't worry, I'd never go for a girl who could fall so blindly in love with someone so easily" He smirked. "There's no challenge" Mimori growled.

"YOU JERK!" she yelled storming out.

Sho sighd in relief. "Finally! Now you can tell me what happened today". Yumito sighed exasperatedly This guy had a one track mind.

"Kyoko bought it hook line and sinker, and everything seems to be going as planned. She's already told Ren" This time Yumito couldn't help but smirk.

"Already?" Sho asked happily surprised. He simply nodded in conformation.

"Kyoko doesn't suspect a thing"

"And Ren? He actually knows this Kuon person doesn't he?" Sho asked. Yumito immediately averted his gaze.

"Uh, yea. But even if he does figure it out, his hands are tied. He knows that Kuon means a lot to her, so there's no way he'll shatter her dream that she's finally been reunited with him. That's why this plan is pratically full proof"

"Well...I know what I get out of this. Its so simple its genius" he gloated. "Kyoko's friendship with Kuon will only deepen she'll will grow closer and closer to him, almost forgetting about Ren eventually, causing his performance to drop and putting his reputation in jeopardy. Thus leaving me to soar to the top as Japans number one male celebrity!" he declared gleefully. "But what do you get out of this?"

"That doesn't concern you" Yumito answered with a smirk. Sho looked at him warily, then simply brushed what ever he was thinking aside.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with my goal" he said, then grined at a thought of his. "Kyoko. Even now your when your against me, your still helping me" Yumito glared at Sho, and this time he didn't try suppress or hide it. "Something wrong?" Sho asked.

"Now that I think about it, you don't really have a right to speak that girls name" Shos expression darkened a little.

"Excuse me?" he said with a hint of anger in his tone. "What exactly do you mean by that"

"Like I said. You don't really have the right to speak her name. Not after how you treated her. It's not hard for me to see how much damage you caused. You know if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't even be here in this hotel right now"

"Kyoko Is _my_ property! She is mine!" Sho declared crossly before smirking. "She always has been. So I can say her name when ever I like. Besides. It's not like I forced her to come with me. I gave her the choice. She jumped at the chance to come with me"

"And yet you failed to thank her or appreciate anything she did, right?" Sho glared at Yumito.

"What does it matter to you? It's no concern of yours. Just like your reasons for participating in this plan are no concern of mine"

"Tch. What ever. This conversation is over" With that being said, Yumito left the hotel room and headed for his own a few stories below.

* * *

Ren sat in the darkness of his epicurean apartment that reflected his well earned lifestyle of a famous movie star, moonlight bursting through the large windows. He sat at his table with simple jeans and a simple, black t-shirt that showed his physique well. He got up to switch the light on, then starred at the bento on his table. The bento Kyoko made. He hadn't had a chance to heat it up and eat it yet. He simply sat in front of it, staring at it and smiling as he thought about the simple fact that Kyoko made him a bento. Kyoko made him, Ren, a bento. Yea he definitely liked that thought. She made it because she knew he hadn't eaten properly again and was worried about him. Didn't that mean she cared about him? At least a little? Enough to go through the trouble of making him a bento anyway. The more he thought about this, the happier he became. Grinning to himself a little silly, he quickly set about heating up the bento as his stomach started to rumble.

"Itadakimasu" he said when he was ready to eat it, and he took a bite of his first Kyoko-homemade bento. He sighed in content. Her cooking was as good as he remembered, and before he knew it, he had eaten over half of it. But then he remembered something else about that day. He remembered encountering the imposter and suddenly wasn't so hungry.  
It happened again. He let a piece of Kuon slip out and come to the surface. He had even shown _that _grin to Kyoko and the imposter, who he was sure he knew, but couldn't quite remember _how _he knew him. This wasn't good. Ever since he had to drop his guard a little as Katsuki, 'Kuon' had gotten a foothold in his psyche, and was no longer completely sealed away. And gradually, he was edging more and more out of the dark recesses of himself. His influence was growing slowly, like a disease coursing through his blood stream, slowly taking over, until-well, Ren wasn't sure. Kuon could end up swallowing him whole, and the persona 'Ren' would vanish entirely. And that was probably the best case scenario. He dreaded to know what the worst would be.  
He let out a weary and nervous sigh. A few days ago, the President had been talking about some idea that might help him against 'Kuon'. It wasn't such a method that would allow Ren to seal Kuon away again. No it was to late for that, and as hard as it was to admit it, he wouldn't be able to act the same without Kuon. Ren needed Kuon not just to be able to act Katsuki, but to be able to slip in to darker characters should he land such a role in the future, in order for his acting to have true depth. In fact, he had already talked to one director about playing a version of Jack the ripper, but the development was still in it's early stages.  
If Ren remembered right, then supposedly, the Presidents plan would help him battle Kuon and control him, rather than seal him away again. The presidents plans were often awkward or bad in some way, yet at the same time, seemed to work.  
It didn't solve the imposter issue but maybe he could hear this plan out once more.


End file.
